The Key to My Heart
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan and Theresa are best friends living together. As Valentine's approaches, Ethan begins to see Theresa in a new light. Will she be his valentine?
1. Reflecting on Friendship

**Reflecting on Friendship**

Ethan Winthrop sat at his desk in his apartment working on a few cases he had coming up in court over the next few weeks. Looking at the clock, he realized that he had worked nonstop for four hours, and decided to take a break to grab a drink from the fridge.

Being single, Ethan decided to save some money and share an apartment with his best friend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. They had met as children, and formed a friendship that has brought them to the present, at least a good twelve years, and still going.

Some people thought he was crazy for being best friends with a girl, but he found no fault in it. "Afterall," he thought, "who ever said guys and girls couldn't be friends?" Ethan still remembered the day that he met Theresa as a child…

**Flashback**

_The playground was packed with people. Ethan walked around, avoiding the crowds. He came across a little girl who was sitting by herself on the swing, and walked over to her._

"_Hi."_

She looked up, and immediately, he saw her big brown eyes fill with tears. "What's the matter?"

"I can't push myself on the swing." Theresa said in a small voice.

Smiling, Ethan went behind her, "well, would you like me to push you?"

Nodding, Theresa grabbed onto the poles, and held on tight as Ethan slowly pushed her back and forth.

_After swinging, Ethan looked at Theresa. "Do you want to go and get some ice cream from the truck over there? I have some coins you can use."_

"Really?"  


"_Yeah, come on." After they got their ice creams, Ethan and Theresa sat on the grass._

"_I'm Ethan."_

"Theresa."

"Pretty name."  


"_Thank you."_

**End flashback**

"Who knew that by buying ice cream, I'd be getting a great best friend?" Ethan said as he smiled.

Going next to the window, Ethan spots a picture of the two of them from a high school trip they took. "We had so much fun on this trip. Theresa looks so happy here. I never realized how beautiful she really is." Hearing the door open, Ethan quickly puts the picture down, and turns to see his best friend walk in.

"Hey, sport, what are you doing?" Theresa asked as she shut the door to their apartment.

"Just thinking, squirt." He said, calling her by her childhood nickname he gave her.

"Who are you calling a squirt?"

"You, dork."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess I won't be making your favorite dinner tonight."

Opening his mouth, Ethan moves toward Theresa, "lasagna?"

"Well, it WAS going to be lasagna, but I don't know if you deserve it now."

Making a pouting face, Ethan looks at Theresa. "Pretty please? You make it so well! I would starve without you!"

"You're spoiled, you know that? And that puppy face isn't going to work with me, Winthrop."

Getting on his knees, Ethan wraps his arms around Theresa's legs. "See, Resa, I'm on my knees begging. Please, forgive me, for I am a stupid man."

Laughing, Theresa moves herself out of Ethan's grip. "Oh, come on, you big baby, get up. Of course I'll make you lasagna."

Getting up, Ethan quickly kisses Theresa's cheek. "What would I do without you, Resa?"

"I'm sure you'd manage."

_Not by a long shot. I'd be lost without you. Whoa. Where did that thought come from?_ Stunned, Ethan steps back a little from Theresa.

Looking up, Theresa gives Ethan a puzzled look. "Hey, sport, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. I'll be back." He says as he runs to his room.

"Hmm. Wonder what that was all about?" Theresa thinks as she begins making dinner

**In Ethan's room**

"What the heck just happened there? Am I feeling something more for Theresa? No, that's impossible…isn't it?"

**Coming Up**

Ethan thinks about his feelings for Theresa

**Please R/R**


	2. Thinking of Her in a New Light

**Thinking of Her in a New Light**

"Hey, sport, dinner's ready!" Theresa yelled a few moments later.

Walking out to the kitchen, Ethan spots Theresa leaning over the oven, pulling out the lasagna.

_How is it that I never realized how beautiful she truly is? God, I have to stop this, or I may do something I may later regret._

"Here I am. What can I do to help?"

Turning around, Theresa smiles at him. "Get some drinks for us."

"Right away." Scooting past Theresa, Ethan can't help but smell her flowery fragrance. "New perfume?" He asks as he makes his way to the fridge.

"Yup. It's called Love's Passion. I found it at the store today, and bought it."

"Smells nice."

"Thanks."

_Back up, Ethan, otherwise you're going to scare her_. He thought to himself, making room in the kitchen for Theresa to get by him while he got them something to drink. _God, what is going on with me?_

Sitting down at the table across from Ethan, Theresa gives him a skeptical look. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You look different."

_Yeah, I'm different alright, when I suddenly realize that I have deeper feelings for you than I ever thought possible. _"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure."

Smiling, Ethan takes a bite of the lasagna and moans. "Resa, this is by far the best you've ever made."

"Well, I do make one mean lasagna."

"Don't I know it. You could get me fat just by eating this alone."

"Oh, please, there's not one single ounce of fat on that cute body of yours."

Stunned by what she said, Ethan drops his fork onto the plate. "Cute body?"

Embarrassed, Theresa looks at him. "Did I say cute? I meant to say macho."

"That's news to me, that you think I'm cute."

"Oh, please. Don't go there." _God, Theresa, what have you done now?_

"Why not, it's rather fun. Theresa thinks I'm cuteeee! Yahoo!" Ethan chants as Theresa laughs.

"You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love me for being a dork. You wouldn't have me any other way."

_The only way I'd have you, Ethan, is if you loved me as much as I love you…Whoa, where did that thought come from?_

"Resa? Girl, are you okay?" Ethan says as he waves his hand in front of Theresa's face.

Shaking her thoughts away, Theresa smiles. "Yes, Ethan, I'm fine."

"Good, can't have anything happen to my best friend now, can I?"

"Best friend. Right. That's what we are. Just friends."

_If only we were more, Theresa._ "That's right."

_Friends. Friends with Ethan. I have to remember that and stop thinking of him any other way. _Theresa thinks to herself as she finishes eating dinner.

**Coming Up**

Theresa reflects on her growing attraction to Ethan

**Please R/R**


	3. Reflecting Part 2

**Reflecting Part 2**

After dinner was finished, Theresa began to clear the table when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Ethan said as he ran to grab the phone. While cleaning, Theresa looked up when Ethan hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Fox. He asked if I could help him move things from Whitney's apartment to his. Do you mind me going?"

"Not at all, why would I mind? Tell them I said hello."

"Will do." Before he can think about it, Ethan quickly kisses Theresa's cheek, and then leaves.

After Ethan leaves, Theresa stops washing the dishes, and finds herself staring at the door.

"Did he just kiss my cheek? My god, what is up with Ethan? For that matter, what is up with me? Why am I suddenly thinking of Ethan as more than my best friend? This is crazy! I need to call Whitney, maybe she can talk some sense into me."

Drying her hands, Theresa picks up the phone to call her best friend, Whitney.

"Hey, girl, how are you?"

"Whitney, I'm so confused, it's not even funny."

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Is Ethan there yet?"

"Yeah, why, do you need to talk to him?"

"NO!" Theresa screamed before calming down. "I mean, no. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me for coffee?"

"Sure, hun, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just really need your help."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then."

Grabbing her keys off her desk, Theresa throws her coat on and drives over to the Book Café.

Walking into the café, she quickly spots Whitney, and makes her way over to the table.

"Did Ethan see you leave?"

"Not that I know of. They were upstairs. Start talking, Theresa, what's going on?"

Shaking her head, Theresa runs her hands through her hair. "I still can't even believe this is happening."

"Honey, tell me what is going on."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Theresa looks at Whitney. "I think…I think I'm falling for Ethan…as in, more than a friend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Whitney. He's my best friend, and suddenly, I'm having all these feelings for him that have started ever since we moved in together. I never expected this to happen. Like earlier today, we were flirting with each other. Something we've NEVER done! And then just when I start thinking of him as more than a friend, he comes out with the whole "you're my best friend" shmeal. What am I going to do?"

"Honey, you need to talk to Ethan about this, it's only right that he knows what's going on with you."

"Are you crazy? If I told Ethan I was falling in love with him, it would surely ruin our friendship!" He's my best friend, Whitney, I can't loose him!"

"Honey, take a breath. You need to calm down, okay? You're not going to loose Ethan. He cares about you, I can see it in his eyes."

"Caring is one thing, Whit. Does he love me is the question?"

"Maybe you need to ask him that question, and not me."

Sighing, Theresa looks at her best friend. "Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks for your help, though."

"Hey, what are best friends for, right?" Whitney says as the two girls hug. "Come on, go home and if Ethan is still with Fox, I'll send him your way."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, sweetie."

"Yeah, I'm going to need that."

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk

A confession is made!

**Please R/R**


	4. A Long Talk

**A Long Talk**

(Fox and Whitney's house)

"Dude, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"Well, what can I say, Fox? Love hits you when you least expect it."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" 

Sighing, Ethan wipes the sweat off his brow. "Yup. I'm madly in love with Theresa, and I don't have the slightest clue what to do about it."

"Whoa. This is big. Have you told her?"

"I can't, Fox. She sees me as just her best friend, a big brother if you will. If I tell her I love her, I'll be pushing her away. I don't want that to happen."

"Well, do you know how she feels about you? I mean, has she told you that she loves you?"

"No. We haven't had any talks about our feelings. It was never an issue before, but now..it's strange. I've known her for so long, and it takes for me to live with her for me to realize that she's the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"Dude, you are in deep."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What are you going to do?" Fox asks.

"Well, for one, you can go to your apartment and talk to Theresa about it." A voice suddenly says, making Ethan and Fox raise their heads.

"Whitney?"

"That's right, Ethan. It's only me. And I'm telling you that if you really love Theresa, you better get your butt to your place and talk to her, because from what I gathered from her today at our lunch, she thinks that you only see her as a best friend, and nothing more."

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Ethan asks as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Ethan, man, listen to me. If you really love Theresa the way you say you do, you have to go to her and talk to her. You both have to talk about how you feel about each other. It's the only way you'll get anything to work."

"I have to go to her." Ethan says as he gets his things together. "Fox, I'm sorry to leave you like this."

"Don't be. We'll do this again another day. Just go and fix things with Theresa, Ethan."

"Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need it."

**(Ethan leaves)**

"You think they're going to make it?" Fox asks, wrapping his arm around Whitney.

"Well, we made it, didn't we?"

"We sure did." He says as he kisses her softly.

**(In Ethan's car)**

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that the one woman I ever wanted actually wants me too. It seems like a dream, but I know it's not. I have to go to her, and make her see that I love her too. God, please let me not be too late."

**(At the apartment-Theresa's room)**

"This is unbelievable. How can I stay here knowing that all Ethan wants from me is friendship, when here I am wearing my heart on my sleeve? I can't believe the way my life has thrown this at me. I have to get out of here, I have to get out." Theresa says as she searches her room for a bag to pack her things. Wiping her tears, Theresa throws her clothes into the bag, and then jumps when she hears the door close.

"Theresa, where are you?" Ethan says as he comes through the kitchen, to her bedroom door, and knocks.

"Theresa, can I come in?"

Sighing, Theresa opens the door. "What do you want, Ethan?"  
"We need to talk."

"Fine, I'm listening, start talking." She says as she continues to pack her bag. "Resa, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just talk!"

"No. First, I want to know what's wrong with you."

Sniffling, Theresa quickly wipes her eyes. "It's nothing.

"If it's nothing, Resa, then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"But I do."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You worry just because I'm your best friend."

"Resa, you ARE my best friend. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ethan. It's nothing. I need to leave here."

"Don't leave, Resa. Is it something I did? Whatever I did, we can fix it. Please, Resa, just talk to me."

"I can't talk to you! You wouldn't understand what I'm going through!"

"It's not the time of the month, is it?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just please, talk to me."

"Fine you want to talk, then I'll talk!" Theresa yells as she throws her clothes down on the bed. "You want to know why I'm crying and packing right now? You want to know why I've been so quiet lately toward you? Fine, I'll tell you! I can't believe that this even happened, Ethan, but it did!"

"Resa, what happened?!"

"I FELL IN LOVE YOU WITH, DAMNIT! There, are you happy? I've been in love with you since I first met you, and then when we became best friends, I knew I had to hide my feelings from you because I didn't want to ruin what we had! Being able to be here in this apartment with you has been wonderful yet tormenting at the same time because all I want to do is be with you in everyway possible, and yet I can't because you don't feel the same way I do!"

Stunned, Ethan closes his eyes, and releases the breath he's held. "How do you know I don't feel the same way, Theresa?" He whispers.

"Oh, puhlease. You could have any woman you want! Why would you settle for plain, boring old me."

"Because it's plain, boring old you that I love."

Stunned, Theresa looks at Ethan. "What did you just say?"

**Coming Up**

Ethan confesses his feelings

**Please R/R **


	5. Confessing How I Feel

**Confessing How I Feel**

"Ethan, what did you just say?"

Smiling, Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, you are the only woman in my heart, and I confess to you that I have been in love with you ever since I first met you."

"No, that's impossible. You can't be in love with me!"

"And why not?"

"Because..because! Oh my God! You're in love with me! I can see it on your face!" Theresa says as she backs away and walks back and forth in front of Ethan.

"Theresa, talk to me, what's going on in your head?" Ethan says as he attempts to stay in front of Theresa.

"What's going on in my head he says! Only my dream come true!" She stops as she stares at Ethan. "Do you even know how long I have been in love with you?"

"Probably as long as I have been in love with you." Ethan says as he caresses her cheek.

"Since the first time I met you?"

"Well…maybe not since that time. I was thinking more along the lines of our prom." He says, smiling.

"Our prom? You were in love with me then?"

Ethan nods his head. "When I saw you walk down the stairs in your red dress, you took my breath away. I could have sworn I was in heaven. You looked so beautiful, and I was so afraid of what I was feeling for you. I mean, we have been friends for so long! And I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't return the feelings I felt."

_My god, what precious time has passed_ Theresa thinks to herself as she closes her eyes. "Ethan. That first day on the playground when you offered to push me, I knew that you were my knight in shining armor. I looked up to you. And then, we kept hanging around together, and once we got out of high school, I just knew that my heart belonged to you forever. And now..now I'm just stunned that you actually returned the feelings I've had for you for so long."

Pulling Theresa into a hug, Ethan sighs at how complete he feels. "Theresa. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. How could I not fall in love with you? You make my world seem so much brighter just by your smile. Don't you realize the impact you have on me?"

Theresa looks up at Ethan, and sighs. "I assume it's the same impact you've had on me. You have made my life so much more complete just by being in it. I never realized how much I needed you in my life until today. I never expected to fall in love with you, Ethan. But, I am. I'm madly in love with you."

"I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you, Ethan."

"Theresa….may I kiss you?"

Speechless, Theresa nods her head. Closing her eyes as Ethan's head descends to hers, she feels herself sigh as their lips meet for the first time.

_God, this must be heaven_ Theresa thinks, as she deepens the kiss.

_God, I must be in heaven_ Ethan thinks as he holds Theresa tighter to him.

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa discuss their future

How will E/T's families react when they learn about ET's relationship?

**Please R/R**


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Slowly pulling her lips from Ethan's, Theresa sighs contently. "You know, we have to talk about this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. We need to figure out where to go from here."

Smiling, Theresa raises her eyebrows. "I could think of some places.."

"Hey, now, behave yourself. You do a number on my control as it is."

"Oh, so I'm not good for your control, is that it?"

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

"Nope, not going there, hon. Come on, let's grab some drinks, and go sit and talk."

"Oh, fine, spoilsport."

Laughing, Ethan winks at her. "I'm saving the best for later."

"Later tonight?"

Throwing a pillow at Theresa, Ethan laughs. "No, dork, later later."

"Oh, fine." Theresa says, giving Ethan a pout.

"You're too much."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"That's right." Sighing, Theresa feels herself glow as Ethan turns his back to her to get the drinks out of the fridge. _Wow, he really loves me. This is too good to be true._

Sitting on the couch, Theresa looks up as Ethan makes his way toward her. "Here you go." He says as he hands her the soda.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's start talking."

"Once a lawyer, always a lawyer." Theresa says as she rolls her eyes, laughing with Ethan.

Taking a deep breath, Theresa starts. "Well, I want to know first from you if the fact that we love each other is going to destroy our relationship? I mean, I don't want to start a serious thing with you only to have it blow up in our face, and then ultimately ruin what we have as best friends."

"I totally agree with you, Theresa. First off, I don't think that the fact that we love each other is going to affect our relationship in a bad way. If anything, it's going to heighten our relationship to a new level. We've always been there for each other, Resa, and I think that by being together as a couple, we'll be able to just expand on the feelings we already have for each other. I mean, we don't know what the future holds. But, I know in my heart, that I want that future to include you in it."

Smiling, Theresa runs her finger down Ethan's cheek. "And I want you in my future."

"So, what do you say we just go at this a day at a time, feel things out, if you will. Because, I can tell you, that you are the only woman in my heart, and I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"I feel the same way, Ethan. Alright, let's give us a try."

"Us. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

They share a kiss as they cuddle on the couch, and begin to think of their future.

"We have to tell our families, you know." Theresa says.

"Yeah, I know. What if we got them all together for a barbeque, and then announced our relationship?"

"Sounds like a plan, let me go call our families to tell them."

"Before you go…"

"Yes?"

Ethan slowly pulls Theresa toward him, kissing her again. "I have a lot of time to makeup for." He says, as he winks at her.

Laughing, Theresa gets up. "You're too much, Ethan."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you love me."

"Among other things."

Going off to her room, Theresa calls both Ethan's and her families, who all agree to get together for a party.

"Okay, they all are informed, and all are ready to party."

"Great. Should be fun. I can't wait to see what their reactions will be."

"We'll soon find out!"

**Coming Up**

What will the families think of E/T?

Ethan asks someone an important question

**Please R/R  
**


	7. Telling Our Friends and Family

**Telling Our Friends and Family**

The day of the party finally arrived. After Theresa woke up and got dressed, she went to the living room, where it finally dawned on her that hers and Ethan's family would learn the truth today.

"God, what if our families don't approve? What are we going to do?" She said out loud, as she paced back and forth in the living room.

Hearing Theresa out in the living room, Ethan quickly goes to her. "Honey, honey, what's wrong?"

"Ethan, what if our families don't accept this? What are we going to do?"

Taking her in his arms, Ethan kisses the top of Theresa's head. "Baby, you have to calm down. Our families are going to accept this. They didn't have any problems with us living together, did they?"

"Well, no.."

"Alright then. Don't worry. This is a happy time for us, and I promise you I'll always stick by your side, no matter what."

Looking up into Ethan's blue eyes, Theresa sighs. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kissing her softly, Ethan smiles. "Now, come on, let's get dressed and get things set up since our families are going to be here in a while."

"You got it."

Around 2, Ethan and Theresa finish setting up their yard in preparation for the party. Hearing a car pull in, Theresa looks up. "Ethan, Fox and Whitney are here."

"Hey guys!" Ethan says as he helps Fox unload things from the car.

"Is everything alright with you and Ethan?" Whitney asks Theresa as they set up the tables.

"Better than ever."

"Good."

After a few more minutes, Sam and Ivy, Pilar, Martin, Paloma, Antonio and Liz, Sheridan and Luis, and Miguel and Kay all come to Ethan and Theresa's house.

"Mi hija, you look beautiful as always." Martin says as he kisses the top of Theresa's head.

"Thank you, papa."

"Theresita, you have this glow about you. Is everything alright?" Pilar asks worryingly.

"Fine, mama. Everything is just fine."

After the party is in full swing, Ethan claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"First off, I want to thank you all for coming to our house. IT means a lot to Theresa and I that you were able to come. Now, I wanted to start this party by revealing to you all why we had you here. Theresa, would you come up here?"

"Sure."

As the two stand together, Ethan looks at her and winks. "Everyone, I'm proud to say that Theresa and I are officially dating."

They look out at their friends and family, and greet a stunned silence.

"Well, that went well." Theresa mumbles, feeling her shoulders slump.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Luis suddenly says, as Ethan and Theresa look up.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, no kidding! We all knew that would happen eventually!" Kay said as the families laughed.

"You knew?!" Theresa said.

"Sis, we could tell just by looking at you and Ethan that something big would happen, eventually. It was so obvious."

"It's true, Theresa, we all knew that Ethan adored you, and you adored him. We never said anything because we each wanted it to happen it it's own way. We're all happy for you." Ivy said as she reached THersa's side to give her a hug.

"I'm either speechless or stunned, I haven't decided yet." Theresa said as she looked at Ethan.

"Well, that went a lot better than I expected." Ethan said, making the families laugh.

"Mi hija, I am so happy for you. Just be happy, that's my only wish for you." Pilar says, giving Theresa a hug.

"Your mother is right, Theresa. All we want is for you to be happy." Martin says as he kisses his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you. I'm very happy." Theresa says as she shares a smile with Ethan.

Later on, Theresa looks at Luis. "Luis, how did you know this would happen?"

"Simple, sis. Think back to all the times you and Ethan played together. We all could tell right then and there that you loved him."

Theresa reflects on this, as a memory comes to mind…

**Flashback**

"_Ethan, would you like to play tea party with me?" A young Theresa asked her best friend while he was watching TV with her brothers._

"_Theresa, come on, boys don't play with teacups!" Her brother, Luis, said. "We play with big boy toys."_

"Oh, okay." Theresa said, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry I asked, then." She said, running to her room and crying.

_  
"Luis, why did you tell Theresa that? Maybe I wanted to play with her just to make her feel better." Ethan said, putting away the truck he was playing with._

"_Oh, sorry, Ethan. Go ahead, I guess." Watching Ethan go after Theresa, Luis thought to himself, "wow, he likes my sister. Boy, am I in trouble."  
**  
**_**Present**

"I knew then, Theresa. I knew that Ethan was someone who was going to be very special for you. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Luis."

"You're welcome."

Later on, Ethan and Theresa cuddle on the couch. "Well, that went really well, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." Ehtan says as he plays with Theresa's hair. "I'm glad we did that, Resa. Your family means a lot to me, and I want them to know that I plan to make you happy."

"Thank you, Ethan."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"I do love you, Theresa. More than you'll ever know." He said as they shared a passionate kiss.

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa's relationship grows.

A perfect Valentine's gift arrives for Theresa.

**Please R/R**


	8. Friends Turn to Lovers

**Friends Turn to Lovers**

Over the next few months, Ethan and Theresa's relationship grew stronger and stronger. Sure, they had their disagreements, but they were able to get over them.

One day, Theresa was sitting in her room, and began to write in her journal.

_It's been six months now that I've been dating Ethan. It's amazing how much my love for him just grows on a daily basis. How is it that one person can love another so deeply, that they would be willing to do anything for them? Ethan is my soul mate, I realize that now. _

_I want to be with Ethan in all the ways that matter. I want to share myself with him. Yet, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of giving myself to him, and then something happen to us in the future. Dear God, I want to have the strength to bring our relationship to a new level, yet I don't know how Ethan feels._

Hearing the door to their apartment close, Theresa closes her diary, and goes to greet Ethan.

"Hey, you."

"Hi gorgeous." Ethan says as he takes her into his arms and kisses her.

"How was work today?"

"Great. We had two cases today that I won."

"Honey, that's awesome! This calls for a celebration."

"Well, I'm glad you said that."

"Why's that?"

"Well, how would you like to go away for the weekend with me?"

Stunned, Theresa looks at Ethan. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I booked us a room at the Harmony Inn. I figured with work driving us crazy, we needed to get away for a few days to relax. What do you say?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Ethan!" Theresa says when suddenly a pensive look crosses her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Looking up at Ethan, Theresa sighs. "I'm assuming we're sharing one room, with one bed, right?"

"Yes…honey, I'm sorry, did you want to get separate rooms or separate beds? I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"Ethan, stop. I don't have a problem sharing a room with you."

"Then what is it, honey?"

Sighing, Theresa looks at Ethan. "If we do go away, and sleep together, then there's something you need to know."

"Alright, tell me."

Controlling her quivering lip, Theresa looks up at Ethan. "I've never…I mean…I've never been with a man."

Running his hand down her face, Ethan feels a sense of awe for her. "Theresa, I don't want to pressure you. If this is something you don't want to do then just tell me."

"No, no, Ethan, I want to do this. I want to be with you in all the ways that count. I just..I just wanted you to know what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Well, that makes what I have to tell you a lot easier."

"What is it, Ethan?"

"Theresa, I've never slept with anyone, either."

_Is it possible? _"Are you serious?"

"100 percent serious. I couldn't imagine giving myself to any woman, especially if I didn't love her. You know my history, Theresa, I didn't date a lot of women. They were either too this or too that. But you, you are just everything that I've ever wanted. I guess, in a way deep down, I was saving myself for you. Because I knew, in my heart, that you were the only woman I could ever be with."

"Oh, Ethan."

"So, you see, this weekend together will solidify our relationship. It will bring us even closer. And you, my sweet Theresa, are the only woman I want to be that close with."  
"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

Sharing a kiss, the couple begins to talk about their weekend.

Before they know it, Friday arrives. Hearing the alarm clock buzz, Theresa woke up with a huge smile on her face.

"This is it. Tonight, all my dreams are going to come true."

Walking around her apartment, Theresa feels giddy and nervous all at the same time. "Why am I nervous? This is going to be amazing. I just know it." After packing her things, Theresa calls Whitney.

"I can't believe you and Ethan are going away, that is so romantic!"

"I know. I'm just so nervous about tonight. What if I don't do something right, or what if I don't please him enough?"

"Honey, calm down. You and Ethan are perfect together. Tonight, you'll both be able to act on the feelings you've had for each other. Think about it, Theresa! You are going to have an amazing weekend."

"Thanks, Whit."

"No problem."

Hanging up the phone, Theresa is about to walk away when the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby."

"Hey, you. How's work?"

"Great. Although, to tell you the truth, the only place I want to be right now is in your arms."

"Oh, you will be soon."

"I can't wait for this weekend, Theresa. I promise I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

"You've already done that and more, Ethan."

"See you later?"

"You bet."

"I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you."

Hanging up the phone, Theresa sighs in happiness. "This is going to be so great!"

**Later on—in the car**

Ethan and Theresa are on their way to the hotel. Ethan looks over at Theresa, and can't help but laugh at how happy she looks.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You should see yourself, you're all giddy."

"I know, I can't help it. I'm just so happy that things are working out for us, you know?"

"I know. I can't believe it either. Our dreams are coming true."

"Yes, they are."

Once they arrive at the hotel, Ethan and Theresa settle in. "How about we get some dinner?" Ethan asks.

"Sure, let's go."

They walk off to the hotel restaurant, where they eat a wonderful meal. As the dessert tray is brought to the table, Theresa and Ethan both decline. Walking out of the restaurant, Ethan whispers into Theresa's ear, "The only dessert I want is you."

"Well, once we get to our room, I'm sure we can fix your…craving." She says, giving his side a squeeze.

"I'm sure we will."

Once they arrive at their room, Theresa turns around in Ethan's arms, and gives him a kiss. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Once Theresa grabs her things and heads to the bathroom, Ethan quickly runs around the room, gathering some candles he packed, and music to set the tone for the greatest evening of his life.

After setting everything up, Ethan sits on the bed, feeling his heart racing. _This is it. Tonight, all our dreams are going to come true._

Hearing the bathroom door click, Ethan stands up, and faces Theresa. He looks at her from head to toe, and feels his heart beat triple time,

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He says as he takes in all her beauty.

"I'm glad you like it." Theresa says as she runs her hand down her silky blue nightgown. 

"I love it."

Moving toward Ethan, Theresa tentatively runs her hands through his chest. "You have such an amazing body, Ethan."

"It's all for you to touch, my love."

"I'm nervous."

"I know. So am I. But, I promise you baby, I won't hurt you. I love you so much, and tonight, that's all I want to prove to you."

"Show me, Ethan. Make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. More than anything."

Taking Theresa's face into his hands, Ethan slowly gives her a breath taking kiss.

"I love you." He whispers in between kisses.

"And I love you."

Picking her up into his arms, Ethan slowly makes his way to the bed, and deposits her body on top of the sheets. He slowly lies next to her, and kisses her again.

_God, this is heaven._

_Oh, God, don't let this moment end_

"Ethan….Ethan….I want you so much…" Theresa whispers as Ethan slowly pushes her nightgown down her body.

Once she is fully naked, Ethan stops what he's doing, and just stares at her body.

"What is it?"

"Theresa…you are so beautiful. So damn beautiful…I feel like you'll break if I touch you…or that I'll wake up from this dream."

"I won't break, Ethan. I want you to touch me. You're not dreaming. I'm real. So real."

Pulling off his long pants, Ethan looks at Theresa's face as she watches his body come to life for her.

"God, Ethan…I want you."

Slowly moving next to Theresa, Ethan reaches over to the nightstand table, and pulls out protection. After taking care of it, Ethan slowly moves on top of Theresa. "I promise I'll go slowly. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I want you, baby. Please, don't make me wait."

Holding himself up by his arms, Ethan slowly slides into Theresa's warmth, feeling her wrap her legs around his back. "Oh, Theresa…"

"Ethan…it's amazing…so amazing.." Theresa breathlessly says as she arches her back.

"Baby, am I hurting you?"

"No…please…don't stop…"

Feeling himself coming toward her barrier, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ethan. Please, make me yours…only yours…"

Nodding his head slowly, Ethan slowly penetrates Theresa deeper, feeling her muscles tighten around him more. Her sharp intake of breath makes him look up into her eyes.

"Baby…are you okay?"

"Give me a minute. Don't move…just….oh, just stay there…it's so wonderful…" She says as she feels her body relax, and accept Ethan.

Giving him a nod, Ethan slowly begins to move in and out of her body. "Oh, baby, you are so wonderful.." Ethan says as he leans down to kiss Theresa.

"Ethan…I love you…I love you…"

Feeling himself about to explode with pleasure, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "God, baby, I love you so much. I'm so hard for you…I'm going to come so soon…."

"Please, Ethan…come with me…make us complete…"

Moaning out in pleasure, Ethan and Theresa both feel themselves explode into each other. Afterwards, Ethan slowly pulls himself off of Theresa, and takes her into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful. That was amazing, Ethan. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Theresa. God, how I love you."

They kiss each other deeply, and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Coming Up**

Ethan plans the perfect Valentine's Day for Theresa

**Please R/R**


	9. The Perfect Proposal

The Perfect Proposal

After a wonderful night of lovemaking, Ethan wakes up first the next morning, only to realize it is Valentine's Day. "This is going to be the greatest valentine's day Theresa will ever have." He thinks to himself as he watches his love sleep.

"Mm." Theresa moans, as she shifts closer to Ethan.

Kissing the top of her head, Ethan smiles, as he remembers the night before. Feeling completely content, Ethan slowly makes his way off the bed, in order to begin his Valentine's Day surprise.

A few minutes later, Theresa wakes up to an empty bed. "Where did he go?" She wonders as she gets her robe on. Hearing the door open, Theresa turns around and spots Ethan dragging in a breakfast cart.

"Hey, you." She says.

"Good morning, princess." Ethan says as he kisses Theresa passionately. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Aw, baby, you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I wanted to make this a weekend you would never forget. Do you know what today is?"

Realizing, Theresa's eyes widen. "Oh, no! It's Valentine's day! Ethan, I didn't get you anything!"

Chuckling, Ethan takes Theresa into his arms. "Baby, you already gave me the greatest gift ever. Two gifts, actually. You gave me your love. And you gave yourself to me. Those are two gifts that I vow I will always treasure."

"Oh, Ethan. How do you make things so much better for me?"

"With a lot of fate, baby, a lot of fate. Now come on, you have to eat before this gets cold."

Revealing Theresa's favorite breakfast—eggs benedict---Theresa sighs in happiness, as Ethan sits next to her.

"You remembered."

"Of course. Now, come on, before it gets cold."

As Theresa begins to eat, she notices that Ethan keeps looking at her closely. "Aren't you going to eat, Ethan?"

"I'm not too hungry. At least not for food." He says with a wink.

Laughing, Theresa continues to eat. She picks up a strawberry from the bowl of fruit on the tray, and starts to bite it, when she suddenly realizes that it's not a fruit, after all, but a strawberry shaped box. Curiously, she looks at Ethan.

"Go ahead, open it."

Opening the lid, Theresa's eyes widen, and she gasps as she sees a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring stare at her.

"Oh my god!" She whispers as she looks up to find Ethan getting down on one knee.

"Theresa. My beautiful Theresa. Being with you has shown me how wonderful love is. You have given me the greatest gift when you gave me your heart. I have been in love with you for so long, that I wanted to give you this gift to prove my everlasting love to you, and to ask you if you would please share the rest of your life with me, making a home with me, having a family with me, and above all, being my wife, my soul mate, my best friend, my lover, and my only love. Will you marry me, Theresa? Will you become my wife?"

"Oh, Ethan. Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Taking the box from her hands, Ethan slowly puts the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit."

"Just like us."

"Just like us. I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you, Ethan."

Ethan then takes her into his arms, and kisses her deeply. Afterwards, he makes his way to bed with her.

"The food, Ethan!"

"The food can wait. You are more important. Happy Valentine's Day, my love." He says as he proceeds to make love to her all over again.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ethan. I love you."

"And I love you."

**Coming Up**

Ethan gives Theresa another special gift

**Please R/R**


	10. The Key to My Heart

**The Key to My Heart**

It's been about 2 years now since Ethan and Theresa have been married. Smiling down at her burgeoning belly, Theresa smiles as she feels totally at peace with her life.

Feeling her husband's arms wrap around her, she sighs.

"You look as beautiful today as you did on our wedding day, my love." Ethan says as he kisses her neck.

"You don't have to lie, Ethan. I know I look like a big whale."

Turning her around to face him, Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "Nonsense. To me, you look like a beautiful woman, who will soon become the mother of my twins. How could you look anything less than beautiful?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, mi amour. In fact, I have something for you."

"You do?"

Going to the dresser, Ethan pulls out a small box. "This is for you. It's my Valentine's Day gift for you."

Smiling, Theresa opens it, and finds a necklace with a small gold heart and key next to it. "I don't understand?" Theresa says as she looks up at Ethan.

"Well, this is to represent my heart. A heart that beats for you, and only you. The key is a symbol of possession. You, my love, are the only woman who has ever held the key to my heart. You have unlocked my feelings from the inside for you. I want you to always remember how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and above all, how much I treasure you. You are my world, Theresa, and forever the keeper of my heart."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Theresa smiles. "Well, it seems that although I don't have an actual gift bought for you, I do have another gift that is more meaningful to give you."

"What's that?"

"The birth of your babies."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks, looking down at his wife's stomach.

"I've been in labor all morning, I just didn't tell you because I wanted it to be at the perfect moment."

"You're in labor? Now? We have to get to the hospital!"

"Baby, Baby, calm down. I've had contractions all day, they aren't close enough yet. But, I think they will be soon…."

As soon as she says this, Theresa feels her water break. "On second thought, Ethan, we better get to the hospital now, my water just broke."

Helping Theresa to the car, Ethan quickly drives to the hospital.

A few hours later, Ethan and Theresa greet their twin babies—a little girl named Bella and a little boy named Zachary."

Holding their babies, Theresa looks up at Ethan. "This is my Valentine's Day gift to you, Ethan."

"I couldn't ask for anything more, my love." He says, as he holds his son close to him.

"Ethan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you. I love you so much. Happy Valentine's day."

Kissing Theresa slowly on the lips, Ethan smiles. "Everyday with you has been a Valentine's Day. I love you, Theresa. With every breath I take, I love you. You will forever hold the key to my heart."

"As you will mine, Ethan."

**The End**

**Please R/R**


End file.
